Save My Love
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco asks the Trio for help in saving someone. Who is this boy and why is he so important to Draco? Will everything be okay? Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

New story. I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said to me calmly.

"I need your help," I said with a sneer.

"My help," he said smiling, "Why would you need my help?"

"Can we talk alone?" I asked motioning to his friends.

"No," he said happily, "I'm quite content being right here."

"Fine," I said angrily, "I save him myself."

I started to storm off only to realize that I can't go there myself. If they knew that I was in love with this boy then they would kill him on the spot. They were torturing him right now though.

"Wait," Hermione said grabbing my arm, "Save who?"

"Lucas," I said softly, "Lucas Giovinazzo."

"Come on," Hermione said motioning for me to follow her, "All of you."

We walked through the castle grounds and ended up behind Hagrid's Hut. I wasn't sure that this was the safest place, but Hermione looked sure of herself. Anyway this meant I could talk to them in private.

"Why do you need my help?" Harry asked slowly.

"Because Lucas is being kept as basically a whipping boy for the Dark Lord," I said sadly, "I can't go get him myself or he'll be killed instantly, but I know that he's being tortured as we speak. I hoped that you would help because he's just an innocent Muggle."

"An innocent Muggle?" Ron said wide eyed, "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"Very funny," I said sneering, "I thought maybe you would help. If I was wrong tell me now so I can leave."

"You're not wrong," Hermione said smiling, "We'll help you as much as we can, but we're going to need the whole story."

"It's a long story," I said running a hand through my hair, "Can we go someplace a little more comfortable?"

"Sure," Harry said nodding, "The Room of Requirements."

"Aright," I said walking to the castle with them in toll.

It was weird walking with the Golden Trio and I knew that people were staring, but since it was Christmas Break no one that could ruin everything saw me with them. I don't think I would care if they did though.

To me the only thing that mattered was Lucas. I had to find away to save Lucas before it was too late. If I found out he was dead I don't actually know what I would do to myself.

Once we got to the Room of Requirements I sat down in the chair that faced a three person couch. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down and waited patiently while I got my thoughts in order.

"Lucas is a boy I met when I was in Italy," I said softly, "He was the son of the owner of this restaurant that I loved to go to. Everyday I would go to the restaurant and everyday we would share a meal together. I knew that soon it was going to be time for me to leave, but I didn't want to think about that.

Since we spent so much time together I told him that I was a wizard. I expected him to be scared and run, but he didn't. He just smiled and asked if I made potions. I said that I wasn't very good at potion making and he said that if I ever needed help he'd help me. I guess that was his way of saying he's okay with me being a wizard. I was so happy right then.

We ended up being boyfriends before the school year started and I had to go back home. I promised to write everyday, and I did. Then my father told me that I was to get the Dark Mark. I refused at first, knowing that I never wanted that. My father just laughed and said that I would do it whether I wanted to or not.

I didn't know what he meant. Then I saw him. Lucas was tied up against the wall in the dungeon of the Dark Lords house. I was so scared and I knew that Lucas was too, although he was trying to hide it. Father said that if I didn't get the mark Lucas would die. I couldn't let that happen. So I took the mark.

After I hoped he would just let Lucas go, but he didn't. Father threw Crucio curse at him a few times. I begged my father to stop, but he wouldn't. Not until Lucas screamed, but he wouldn't. Lucas didn't scream once. He was crying his eyes out, but he never screamed.

When I was here I knew that they were still torturing him, but then I thought that maybe you would help me save him. Please, help me save him. I can't let him die. I love him too much to even think about living knowing he's dead. He might hate me for this later and never talk to me again, but at least he'll be alive. Please help me."

The three of them stared at me in awe. I knew that I never came off as the type of person to do the whole love thing, but I didn't like the way they were looking at me. Ron and Harry might not believe me, but Hermione sure did.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ron asked crossing his arms.

"I'll take Veritaserum," I said instantly.

"You will?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I don't care what you have to do to find out that I am telling the truth, just please do it quickly."

"Okay," Hermione said standing up, "Let's go to the Headmasters office."

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"If anyone can tell if someone is lying it's the Headmaster," she said rolling her eyes, "Now come on."

I smiled at Hermione and started to walk to the Headmasters office. It was a pretty long walk and it seemed to be even longer with Harry and Ron staring at me. I really just wanted to be alone, but I knew that this had to be done.

We got to the office and went up the stairs. After waiting awhile the door opened and showed Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. A smile adorned his face like normal, although this one seemed a little different then before.

"I was waiting for you all to come," Dumbledore said smiling, "Come, let's go to the Black Manor."

I didn't have time to say anything before I was being pushed into the fireplace and appearing in the Black Manor. I looked around the room and saw that it was the living room.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat on the couch and watched as we all came in. Remus and Sirius happily greeted everyone, except me. I wasn't expecting to be greeted happily though.


	2. Chapter 2

I won nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

"So what are you doing here Harry?" Sirius asked hugging me.

"Not sure yet," I said smiling, "All I know is we're missing dinner."

"Come then," Remus said going to the kitchen, "I'll make everyone something to eat."

"Not me," Draco said waving his hand, "Sorry, but every time I eat I just throw it up again."

"When was the last time you ate properly?" Remus asked concerned.

"I'm not sure," he said shaking his head, "A month or two. Anyway, it's sort of my fault that we're here."

"We're here to help Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said sitting down gracefully.

"No," Draco said seriously, "I don't care what happens to me. We're here to save Lucas."

"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said softly.

"No," Draco yelled slamming his hands on the table, "Just save Lucas!"

"Draco," I said moving towards him.

"Don't," he said glaring at me, "You guys aren't getting this are you? I love Lucas! I'd kill myself to make sure that he was okay. Just go save him. Please!"

"Calm down," Remus said putting his hands up.

"No," he said glaring at Remus, "I won't calm down until Lucas is safe."

"Sirius," Remus said taking Draco's hand, "Make everyone food. We'll be back in awhile."

Remus drug Draco upstairs and left the rest of us to wonder what was going on. With a shrug Sirius started to make food for us all while we discussed what we were going to do.

Dumbledore came up with a plan that seemed like it would be perfect. I knew that it was going to be hard, but seeing Draco like that was more than I could handle. Draco was the strong and cared only about himself.

It was all a lie though. Draco might not be a really nice and sweet person, but he was anything but selfish. He was willing to put aside his pride to ask me for help. That was a huge step.

"Does everyone agree on the plan?" I said calmly.

"Yeah," Ron said while everyone else nodded.

"Then let's get going," I said standing up.

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked confused.

"He'll be fine with Remus," Sirius said smiling.

"Come on then," Ron said pulling out his wand, "Let's go get Lucas."

All of us walked out of the house and went to Voldemorts house. In truth we didn't really have a plan. We were just hoping that we could find Lucas without having a lot of problems.

Sirius nodded his head and slowly opened the door. Two guards stood next to the door. Ron and I shot them quickly with Stupefy. It didn't take long for us to find our way downstairs and to the dungeon.

"Potter," Lucius said from behind us, "What are you doing here?"

"Heard you had innocent people here," I said glaring at him, "Had to come and get them."

"Ah," he said his silver eyes glowing, "That filthy little blood traitor."

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.

"Draco Malfoy," he said grinning, "I should have guessed he would come to you. Told you he loved that filthy little Muggle. That's funny. How could anyone love someone like that?"

"Shut up," a gravelly voice said from the corner, "I don't care what you say about me, but don't you start with Draco."

"Crucio," Lucius said pointing his wand at the corner.

I heard a gasp of pain, but nothing more. Lucius seemed angry about that, but he didn't let up. He continued the curse until there was a thud and a hand fell into the sunlight.

"Stupefy," Ron said hitting Lucius directly.

Hermione and Sirius ran to the boy and picked him up. I grabbed Ron's arm and we left the house quickly. It took awhile to be safely away from the house, but once we were I motioned for Sirius to put the boy down.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"You saw how Draco reacted when he talked about Lucas," I said looking down at the boy, "We should fix him up a little before we go home so it won't be as bad."

"He's right," Hermione said nodding, "Sirius will you help me?"

"Yeah," Sirius said smiling.

Hermione and Sirius spent some time fixing up the boy. After awhile I saw that it was working. Some of the cuts were starting to heal and his breathing was becoming more even.

"We're going to need potions to help the rest of the way," Hermione said calmly.

"Okay," I said nodding, "Let's go back."

Sirius lifted Lucas back up and we went to Black Manor. Once we were at the manor Sirius went upstairs and set Lucas on a bed. Draco was downstairs in the kitchen with Remus and I made sure the didn't see Lucas yet.

"Where were you?" Draco asked turning to me.

"We went to get Lucas," I said sitting across from him.

"Where is he?" he asked jumping up, "Is he okay?"

"Hermione and Sirius are upstairs taking care of him," I said smiling, "When they're done you can go see him."

"He better be fine," Draco said angrily.

"Draco," Remus said softly.

"Sorry," he said sighing, "I just…"

"I know," Remus said nodding, "Just calm down though."

"Okay," he said sitting back down.

"Harry," Remus said pointing to the stove, "Can you get me that water and a cup please?"

"Sure," I said confused.

"I'm just making some tea for Draco," he said smiling, "To help him calm down. His heart is beating too fast for it to be safe."

"Oh," I said getting the things he asked, "I get it."


	3. Chapter 3

I won nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

"You need to calm down Draco," Remus said shutting the door behind us.

"I don't want to calm down," I said glaring at him.

"Is this helping Lucas?" he asked seriously.

"No," I said sighing.

"Tell me everything," he said calmly.

"Nothing to tell," I said shrugging, "I met Lucas and fell for him. That's all."

"That can't be all," he said shaking his head, "If it was then you wouldn't be acting this way."

"How would I be acting?" I said softly.

"You wouldn't be throwing your whole life away for this one boy," he said resting a hand on my shoulder, "Now, tell me everything."

"I met him at his father's restaurant," I said running a hand through my hair, "We talked a lot and got along quite well. The second week that we were there I found him crying behind the restaurant. He was holding his right arm like it hurt. Turns out his father dumped hot grease on his arm because he dropped a plate."

"That's how you guys got on so well," he said slowly, "Because both of your father's abused you."

"My father never abused me," I said angrily.

"Not physically," he said patting the seat next to him, "But, Draco, he did abuse you mentally."

"Shut up," I said pushing him, "My father is a good man."

"He kidnapped Lucas," he said standing up, "Helped beat him and he's still a good man."

"He's my father," I said tears filling my eyes.

"Draco," he said pulling me close to him, "Your father is abusive."

"No," I said fighting him, "You're wrong."

"Draco," he said in a whisper."

I felt my body go limp against his as everything hit me. I never believed that my father was abusive, but Remus wouldn't say something like that if it wasn't true. He wouldn't lie to me.

Remus had been my favorite teacher when he was at Hogwarts. I knew that I could talk to him, but I never did. At least not face to face. I sent him a note once asking him what I should do about everything.

He was there when I found out that I was gay. That's what I was questioning him about. I could tell that Remus was gay and I needed someone to talk to. He was always there to at least talk to.

"Draco," Remus said running a hand throw my hair, "Just calm down. It's alright now. Shh…I got you."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my head in his shoulder. I couldn't handle this. Not while knowing that the one person that had been with me for awhile now was gone.

He was being hurt because of me. I shouldn't have brought him into this. This was a Wizardry War. No Muggles should be involved at all. I brought him into this. I should have known better.

"Stop Draco," Remus said firmly.

"It's true," I said softly.

"No," he said forcing me to look at him, "You didn't bring Lucas into this. He came willingly."

"I love him so much," I said biting my lip, "I love him."

"I know," he said rubbing my back, "I know you do. Draco, it's time for you to let yourself be you. Your father can't hurt you anymore."

"It's not very Malfoy like," I said softly.

"Is being a Malfoy worth not having Lucas?" he asked seriously.

I stared at him for awhile before shaking my head quickly and smiling. Remus was right. Lucas was worth losing the whole Malfoy thing that I thought was apart of. I needed Lucas.

"Come downstairs Draco," Remus said placing a hand on my back, "We can get some food and everything will be fine."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

It was weird that Remus and Harry and everyone else was being nice to me, but I was so happy for it. I needed someone to help me and Lucas and they were there. Now only if they were actually here.

"Calm," Remus said softly, "They'll be back."

"Yeah," I said as he put water on to boil.

We sat down at the table and waited. Neither one of us said anything, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Remus grabbed a grapefruit and passed it to me along with a knife.

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"That you're a vegetarian?" Remus asked smirking, "I watched over you for almost a year Draco. I learned a lot of things."

"Thanks," I said blushing, "But that sounded like you are a stalker."

"Yes it does," he said laughing, "Now eat."

"Okay," I said cutting the grapefruit.

We spent the next few minutes sitting in silence as I ate. Then the door opened. I moved to see what was going on, but Remus held me down and Harry blocked the door. I barely remember what happened in that time.

Harry said that Lucas was upstairs being taken care of by Hermione and Sirius. I wanted nothing more then to hit and push my way up to Lucas, but Remus was trying to keep me calm.

I needed to wait awhile so I knew what was going on before running up there. The whole place was a little hectic and me freaking out wasn't going to help Lucas in anyway what so ever.

"Draco," Sirius said from the doorway, "Lucas wants to talk to you."

"Is he okay?" I asked biting my lip.

"He's still a little hurt," he said softly, "But he will be fine."

"Great," I said grinning.

"Come on," he said motioning for me to follow, "He was really vocal in how much he needed to talk to you and make sure that you were alright."

"I'm coming," I said running up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I won nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Lucas," a girl with brown hair said smiling happily.

"Where am I?" I asked staring at her sleepily, "And how do you know my name?"

"You're at Number 12, Grimmauld Place," a man said from behind the girl, "My house."

"And we know your name because we know Draco," the girl said calmly.

"Draco," I said sitting up quickly only to scream in pain.

"Don't move quickly," the girl said pushing me down gently, "You're not healed all the way and you might reopen some wounds if you're not careful."

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "What are your names?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said before motioning to the man behind her, "And this is Sirius Black."

"I've heard stories about you two," I said softly, "Such a smart girl and a such a brave man."

"Draco talked about us?" Sirius asked confused.

"Yes," I said calmly, "He didn't know much about either of you since you've never talked before, but he did tell me about you."

"Awesome," Hermione said grinning, "Now, let's just do a little once over to make sure we've done all we can."

"Then you'll get Draco," I said firmly.

"You should really rest," Sirius started to say.

"Get me Draco or I'll get him myself," I said seriously.

"Okay," he said holding his hands up, "I'll go get him right now."

"Good," I said smirking.

"Sort of controlling there," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Sorry," I said blushing, "It's just that…I need to know that Draco is alright."

"That's what he said," she said rolling her eyes, "You two seem like you are very much in love."

"Yeah," I said biting my lip, "I know it sounds stupid, but I've loved him since I saw him."

"You don't have to explain it to me," she said smiling, "I know what it's like. I love this man, but we're not together."

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because he's a stubborn prat," she said laughing.

"The curse of all men," I said happily, "Sorry that we're such idiots sometimes."

"It's alright," she said sighing, "Although a good shift kick to the head…"

"Won't do any good," Draco said from the door way, "We're too stubborn either way."

"Draco," I said the air leaving my body.

"Hello," he said smiling shyly.

"I'll just leave," Hermione said standing up and leaving the room, "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

Draco and I stared at each other for awhile before Draco walked over to the bed and sat down gently. I calmly gripped his hand in mine and smiled slowly. Draco simply shook his head and looked away.

"Look at you Lucas," Draco said sadly, "You're hair is plain, your skin looks pale and thin, you're so skinny, and you're weak. If I didn't bring you into this then you'd still be alive. I'm so sorry."

"Draco," I said holding his hand tightly, "You didn't force me to do anything. I wanted to come. I wanted to be with you. I don't care what happened to me as long as I'm with you. Draco I love you so much. I'd go through years of what went on down there as along as it means being with you in the end."

"Tell me," he said softly.

"Tell you what?" I asked confused.

"What they did to you," he said looking into my eyes.

"You don't want to know," I said shaking my head.

"But I need to," he said forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"It was horrible," I said watching the pain fill his eyes, "Everyday that man…that snake. He would come down everyday and watch. He watched as they would strip me. They would beat me. Send these horrible spells at me. He kept telling me that as soon as I would scream he would stop.

I glared at him and told him to go screw himself. He just laughed. They kept beating me. Then this man. This horrible man he came in. He looked like he was a beast. I was scared and they knew it. He said I just had to scream and the man would leave. I said that I'd rather die. The man kept hitting me with his fists then one night…"

I stopped my story and wondered if I should go on. What that man did to me…It was something that was looked down on in the Wizardry world. Draco had already lost so much and I didn't want him to lose more.

"What happened?" Draco asked slowly.

"He changed," I said in a whisper.

"No," he said his eyes wide, "Did you hear his name?"

"Yes," I said tears filling my eyes.

"What was it?" he said seriously.

"No," I said pulling my hand away, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Lucas," he said softly.

"No," I said angrily.

"It's important," he said firmly, "I needed to know what this man did to you. I need to know his name."

"Greyback," I said as softly as I could.

"No," he said with a gasp.

"Please don't hate me," I said gripping his arm.

"I could never hate you," he said running a hand through my hair.

"You won't leave me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not," he said confused, "Why would I leave you?"

"Because of what I am," I said looking away.

"Did he…?" he asked wide eyed.

"Yes," I said a sob falling from my lips.

"I'm not leaving," he said hugging me, "I don't care that Greyback bit you. I'll stay with you no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

I won nothing! Enjoy! Last chapter!

* * *

"I love you Draco," Lucas said burying his head in my shoulder.

"I love you too," I said softly, "I'm going to go get someone. He can help us."

"Who?" he asked slowly.

"Remus Lupin," I said smiling, "He's a werewolf. A good one. He can help us."

"You keep saying us," he said confused.

"Because there's not a chance I'm leaving you," I said kissing him gently, "I'll go get him."

I kissed Lucas one more time before leaving the room. I stopped right outside the door and stopped. Greyback got to Lucas. The sweetest person that I had ever met and he got bitten.

Walking downstairs I got in front of everyone only to turn around and punch the wall as hard as I could. A snap of bone was heard, but I didn't care. There was only one thing that was on my mind.

"Remus," I said staring at him, "I need your help."

"You need to sit down first," Hermione said pushing me down in a chair.

"Doesn't matter," I said as she got a potion, "Remus you have to come upstairs with me."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked confused.

"You'll see," I said softly.

"Drink," Hermione said handing up a cup, "Then you can go."

"Yeah," I said downing the drink, "Let's go."

Remus and I walked upstairs and I moved to open the door. My hand gripped the doorknob until my knuckles turned white. I knew that Remus was staring at me, but I couldn't think.

"Draco," Remus said softly.

"Come on," I said opening the door, "Hey Lucas."

"Draco," Lucas said sadly, "What was that bang?"

"I punched a wall," I said calmly.

"Are you alright?" he said sitting up only to gasp in pain.

"Lucas," I said rushing over to him, "Don't move quickly like that."

"I'm fine," he said brushing it off, "You punched a wall. Did you break anything?"

"Yeah," I said nodding, "But we've already fixed them. It's alright now. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it," he said smiling, "Love you too much not to."

"I love you too," I said kissing his forehead, "Lucas this is Remus Lupin. He can help us."

"What am I helping with exactly?" Remus asked confused.

"When Lucas was with the Dark Lord they brought in someone," I said my eyes never leaving Lucas.

"Who did they bring in?" he asked walking closer to us.

"Greyback," I said finally looking at him.

"No," he said wide eyed, "Did he bite you?"

"Yes," Lucas said weakly.

"Okay," he said softly, "We won't know the affects until the next full moon. You'll drink the Wolfsbane potion on the chance that you're going to turn. I'll stay with you and so will Sirius."

"Me too," I said quickly.

"You can't," he said shaking his head, "The only reason Sirius is coming is because he's an Animagus."

"So am I," I said shrugging, "And even if I wasn't I would come anyway."

"Draco," Lucas said softly, "If you could get hurt…"

"Don't care," I said glaring at the wall, "I'm coming with you no matter what."

"Okay," he said smiling, "Please calm down though."

"Sorry," I said sighing, "I just need to know that you're okay no matter what."

"I am okay," he said gripping my hand, "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," I said hugging him, "I love you."

"Love you too," he said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep," I said kissing his forehead.

"Stay with me," he said moving so I could lay down.

"Yeah," I said looking at Remus, "Thank you for everything."

"No problem," Remus said smiling, "We'll talk more later. Goodnight to both of you."

"Night," Lucas said smiling.

Once Remus was gone I smiled down at Lucas and stood up. I stripped my clothes of slowly until I was in my boxers. Then I climbed into the bed with Lucas and smiled softly at him.

Lucas smiled back before cuddling into me. We had never shared a bed before and it was a little weird right now, but he needed this. I wasn't going to say no to him at a time like this.

I felt Lucas's breathing even out after awhile. It was amazing to have him this close to me now. Then I realized that he was a long way from his home, his family, and everything he knows.

He must be missing all of these things and I've been thinking only about him staying with me no matter what. Maybe that wasn't what he wanted to do. I know that he said he loved me, but he might leave still.

I wanted Lucas to be happy even if that meant that I wasn't. Because of him things had changed a lot. I had changed a lot. Lucas had made me think about other people and not just myself.

My parents were good people. At least that's what I thought. My mom never did speak much because she was afraid of my dad. I never blamed her for being afraid of him. I was afraid of him too.

He never raised a hand to me or my mother, but he loved to yell at us. He yelled so often that my mom would cry when he was gone. Once he was gone though she would yell at me.

I guess I was there as sort of a relief. Anyway I was the only that didn't want to join with the Dark Lord and that angered both of them. I hated that I was letting them down, but I couldn't do it. With a sigh I let my eyes slip shut and allowed Lucas's breathing to lull me to sleep knowing I wasn't going to leave him. Ever.


End file.
